


My Prize

by TherulerofAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Sif, F/M, Kissing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherulerofAsgard/pseuds/TherulerofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has found quite a technic to escape the trainning area in one piece. Sif likes the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Prize

Loki always had be someone that, when walking in a place, was quiet and sneaky, but his ego was in way betraying him. At least, he was not the loud kind, and prefered keeping his distance. Stabbing people in the back was always quite his style.

He found himself in a bad position, with Sif’s sword drawn out and slid under his chin right to his throat, his head lifted up with his jaw clenched. He had lost his own sword to her hands and she was now holding it besides his chest.

"Surrender, Silver Tongue." The warrior smirked, her usual lack of humor filling every of her words that she said at his ear. "And I would spare your life" This only made the God chuckle, elbowing her stomach and surprising her enough to take back his sword and pass behind her. Not waiting a second more, he sank his knee against the back of her own, causing her to fall down to her knees. Loki smirked, the tip of the sword raising her chin up. "Women. You always think your selves above everyone else when you master fighting skills." He sneered under his breath.

Sif hissed, pulled herself up and fixing her outfit with both of her hands. “I let you win.” The Goddess spat and Loki handed her back her sword. “Of course.” He purred back to soothe her pain a little.

He knew she hated being vanquished by him but oh the joy he was taking from her struggling to be on top and win.

"Again." She said coldly and pointed the tip of her sword right at his nose, circling around him. Loki shifted on the side and she placed her foot forwards, already on the defensive. It caused him to smirk, which made her roll her eyes at him. Odin knew how childish he could get in time. This time Loki let her win and he lost his balance backwards, falling roughly to the ground and hitting his head against it in a huff. "I surrender!" His snicker filled the empty room.

But the ruthless warrior didn’t get up. Instead, she gave him a rather heated look, sitting up on his crotch and placing her hands on his chest, her chocolate brown eyes locked on his emerald ones.

"What do you want?" The god asked in a breath, gulping as she leaned forwards. "My prize… I beat you, I deserve a prize." She brushed her lips over his thin ones, making him pant in surprise, parting his lips in two.

Loki didn’t try to shake her off, well decided to finally have what he had been waiting for in ages. She always has seemed to prefer Thor, but maybe she was bored of him? Who knew.

The second after, her lips were pressed against his.


End file.
